Le dodo du Serpent
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Quand un certain serpent hiberne, mais qu'un ange a besoin de lui pour fêter Noël.


**Bonjour à tous**

**aujourd'hui je partage un texte sur Good Omens écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent des auteurs réunis (partagé sur le profil FF)**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. J'ai prit ceux de la série comme d'habitude. **

**Pour le défi, je devais glisser une phrase dans le texte : - J'ai juste besoin de toi pour m'aider à gérer tout ça. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture**

**KitsuneA**

* * *

Aziraphale avait envie de fêter Noël cette année. Cette fête d'humains dont les anges et les démons n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire, normalement. Mais cette année, ce n'était pas pareil. L'ange connaissait désormais des humains qui étaient devenus ses amis. Anathème, Newton, madame Tracy et monsieur Shadwell, et bien entendu, Rampa. Son démon préféré avec lequel il vivait depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est pour cela, que pour Noël, cette année, Aziraphale avait envie d'avoir des invités dans sa librairie et de passer un bon moment avec tous ces gens qu'il appréciait.

Mais il avait oublié un petit détail dans tout cette histoire. C'était que, les serpents hibernent et Rampa, étant de base, l'un de ces reptiles rampants, lui aussi dormait l'hiver.

L'ange fit la grimace en regardant le serpent, enroulé sur lui-même depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, qui dormait à poings fermés, emmitouflé dans un tas de couvertures en polaire. Il avait envie de le réveiller, parce que Noël, c'était dans moins de trois semaines et il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide, mais sa conscience lui disait que le serpent avait besoin de sommeil. Il faisait froid dehors, dans l'appartement un peu aussi, et le démon avait besoin de repos. Il avait besoin de dormir jusqu'au printemps, c'était dans sa nature.

Aziraphale quitta la chambre et ferma la porte pour laisser le serpent dans sa chaleur indispensable à sa survie.

* * *

Le problème quand on est Aziraphale, s'est qu'on est un peu égoïste. Un brin, rien de bien méchant quand même. Il sait bien, Aziraphale, qu'il l'est, c'est pas nouveau et malheureusement, il a beau être un ange, il ne peut pas changer son caractère. Alors, en ange égoïste qu'il était, Aziraphale, revint une semaine après dans la chambre du serpent et le regarda, d'abord sans trop approcher. Puis il avança vers le lit, s'assit dessus et se pencha sur le tas de couvertures dans lequel le démon dormait. Il l'entendit siffler doucement au rythme de sa respiration lente et douce et sourit.

\- Très cher, tu es adorable.

Puis il ricana. Si Rampa l'avait entendu dire cela, pour sûr, il aurait siffler et râler. Le démon n'aimait pas trop les compliments et encore moins, ceux qui étaient gnangnans. C'était pas son style.

L'ange tapota la tête du serpent noir et celui-ci bougea un peu.

\- Pssst, Rampa, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le démon ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit aucun œil. L'ange grimaça, mécontent.

\- Rampa ! dit-il pus fort, et le serpent sursauta légèrement, sans se réveiller.

Bon, il était clair que ça ne marcherait pas de cette façon. Il fallait procéder autrement.

Aziraphale quitta le lit, la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau de Rampa pour réfléchir. Que pouvait-il faire pour réveiller le démon afin qu'il soit opérationnel pour l'aider dans la préparation du réveillon de Noël qui lui tenait à coeur ? L'ange regarda le temps au-dehors. Il neigeait à gros flocons, preuve qu'il faisait très froid et que de ce fait, le temps n'était pas adapté pour le serpent. Cela pouvait le tuer et Aziraphale n'était tout de même pas égoïste à ce point. L'ange fit les 100 pas dans l'appartement, puis il alluma la télé, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

C'est là qu'il tomba sur un reportage qui parlait de petits chiens de gens riches. Les humains trimbalaient leur animal adoré dans une sorte de petit sac et l'ange fut très intéressé soudain. Cela pourrait être une solution pour amener le démon à la librairie tout en le gardant bien au chaud dans ses couvertures.

Aziraphale éteignit la télé et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Il y revint trois heures plus tard avec un sac de transport pour animal à motif tartan et le posa sur le bureau du démon. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et posa une première couverture toute douce dans le fond, puis il prit le panier avec lui et se dirigea vers la chambre du démon. Celui-ci dormait toujours, bien sûr. L'ange s'approcha avec lenteur, en silence, et posa le sac de transport à côté du serpent endormi. Il le regarda quelques minutes, sachant pertinemment que le démon désapprouverait totalement d'être trimbalé comme un animal dans un sac de ce genre, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ne laisserait pas le démon seul chez lui et ne ferait pas une fête dans son apparemment sans son consentement.

Alors, l'ange prit son courage à deux mains, souleva le tas de couvertures avec le serpent noir dedans et posa délicatement le tout dans le petit sac de transport, puis il vérifia que Rampa dormait toujours. Le démon avait à peine bougé, alors tout allait bien.

Aziraphale ferma lentement, avec précaution, la fermeture éclair du petit sac, puis il le souleva par la poignée et partit avec de la chambre. Il sortit de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble et attendit un taxi sur le trottoir. Il jetait sans arrêt des coup d'oeil au tas de couvertures qui entourait le serpent, contrôlant que tout aille bien pour lui et qu'il ne frissonne pas. Il monta dans un taxi dès que l'un d'eux s'arrêta devant le trottoir et vit tout de suite que le chauffeur avait un air méfiant.

\- C'est un chien dans votre sac ? demanda le type, un peu grincheux.

\- Oh non, non, souffla Aziraphale, sans toutefois révéler de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Par contre, puis-je vous demander de ne pas faire de bruit, il dort.

Le chauffeur se tourna vers lui et tenta de regarder par l'ouverture en maille faite pour laisser l'animal respirer ce qui se cachait dedans.

\- Vous allez loin ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Juste à Soho, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ouais. Mais du coup, c'est quoi que vous trimbalez comme bestiole ?

L'ange sembla outré par le mot utilisé par l'homme.

\- Oh, Rampa n'est pas une bestiole ! Veuillez démarrer maintenant !

Le chauffeur haussa les épaules et démarra. Il conduisit rapidement son client à destination. Aziraphale le paya une fois arrivé devant sa librairie et sortit de la voiture sans attendre.

* * *

\- Non mais, une bestiole ! grogna-t-il dans sa barbe en voyant le taxi s'en aller.

Il entra dans sa librairie et fit rapidement du feu dans le poêle pour réchauffer l'atmosphère frisquet du lieu.

\- Voilà très cher. Ici tu seras bien et je vais pouvoir préparer la fête de Noël. Par contre, je devrai te réveiller quand il fera assez chaud. J'aurai vraiment besoin de toi pour préparer un beau réveillon. Bon voyons. d'abord, je vais commencer par inviter les gens. Ouais, voilà, je vais faire cela.

Aziraphale s'assit à son bureau et se mit à écrire au dos de cartes de Noël faites mains qu'il avait acheté à une association pour aider les personnes sans le sou. Un acte de charité tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus normal et banal pour un ange.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, madame Tracy trouva dans la boîte aux lettres deux cartes de Noël. Une pour elle et une pour monsieur Shadwell. C'était des invitations de la part de l'ange Aziraphale pour un réveillon de Noël dans une librairie du quartier de Soho.

Le même matin, Anathème trouva elle aussi deux cartes de Noël dans la boîte aux lettres du cottage des jasmins. Elle en parla aussitôt à Newt et tous deux décidèrent qu'ils seraient de la fête, sans hésitation.

* * *

Aziraphale reçu quelques jours plus tard quatre réponses positives de ses invités. Tous avaient décidés d'accepter son invitation et l'ange jubila, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha au dessus du sac de transport ouvert dans lequel le serpent dormait toujours et murmura :

\- Il va falloir te réveiller très cher. J'ai besoin de toi.

Mais le serpent ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Aziraphale regarda le thermomètre posé à côté du sac et la chaleur ambiante lui parut être tip top pour Rampa. Il prit le serpent dans sa main et le posa délicatement sur le canapé. Puis il tenta de le réveiller doucement, mais cela ne semblait pas marcher. Pas du tout même, c'était évident.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen pour réveiller un serpent en pleine hibernation.

L'ange laissa son ami sur le canapé et alla ouvrir des livres dans la pièce principale. Il en lut plusieurs et tous disaient la même chose. Il ne faut pas réveiller un animal en hibernation.

\- Allons, quand même, maugréa l'ange. Il ne va pas dormir jusqu'au mois d'avril.

Aziraphale s'assit dans son fauteuil, en face du canapé sur lequel dormait Rampa, puis il eut une illumination. Il claqua des doigts et le feu dans le poêle s'éteignit aussitôt. Peu être qu'en baissant le chaud de l'air autour d'eux, le serpent allait se réveiller, dérangé par le froid.

Et ce fut ce qui arriva, le lendemain soir. Le serpent avait frissonner quelques heures sur le canapé, puis avait reprit forme humaine et s'était réveillé, grelottant.

\- Nom d'un démon des Enfers, c'est quoi ce froid polaire ? Mes… mes couvertures ?

Rampa s'assit sur le canapé, bras enroulés autour de son corps fin et trembla de tous ses membres. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis reconnu l'arrière boutique de la librairie de…

\- AZIRAPHALE ! hurla-t-il, en colère et quelque peu perdu.

L'ange arriva aussitôt dans la petite pièce et regarda Rampa, grelottant.

\- Oh très cher, je suis désolé.

Il claqua dans ses doigts et le feu s'alluma dans le poêle.

\- Il va faire assez rapidement plus chaud. J'ai dû éteindre le chauffage pour te réveiller.

\- C'est déjà la fin de l'hiver ?

Aziraphale se tritura les mains entre elles, mal à l'aise.

\- En fait, je devais vraiment te réveiller.

Rampa se leva d'un bond et trembla sur place.

\- Y a un problème ? Une nouvelle apocalypse ? Un souci avec le Paradis ou l'Enfer ?

\- Non, couina l'ange en baissant la tête, se sentant soudain très fautif.

\- Alors quoi ? J'ai… j'ai besoin de ces mois de sommeil, Aziraphale. Je suis un serpent, je dois hiberner et tu… tu m'as réveillé. Je vois de la neige par la fenêtre. On est en quel mois ?

\- Euh, dé… décembre, mais

\- QUOI ! éructa le démon, ses yeux de serpent lançant des éclairs de rage.

\- Calme-toi un peu, voyons, très cher.

\- Je gèle, tu vois pas. Je suis… je suis glacé. Je peux pas me réchauffer de moi-même là.

L'ange réfléchit. Oh non, il avait fait une bêtise.

\- Je suis désolé, très cher. Je vais… je vais chercher tes couvertures.

Et l'ange se précipita hors de l'arrière-boutique et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un tas de couvertures qu'il jeta, littéralement, sur le démon qui s'était à nouveau assit sur le canapé. Rampa sortit sa tête de sous le tas et regarda l'ange.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'être céleste, inquiet.

\- N-Non, répondit le démon, se sentant au bord de l'hypothermie.

L'ange paniqua une seconde, puis il finit par pousser Rampa pour se faire une place à côté de lui et il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, sans avoir réfléchit à son geste.

\- Euuuuuhhhh…, commença Rampa, se sentant chauffer de partout, soudain.

\- Oh je suis désolé, Rampa, je voulais seulement fêter Noël avec toi, alors je t'ai amené ici pour faire un réveillon avec nos amis et… et… j'ai pensé que ce serait facile de te réveiller s'il faisait assez chaud autour de toi, mais… Oh Pardon Rampa.

Le démon se sentit fondre dans les bras chauds de l'ange et il déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es définitivement l'ange le plus enfoiré que je connaisse.

Aziraphale voulut se montrer outré de cette phrase mais il se rendit compte que le démon ne tremblait plus du tout et même, qu'il dégageait une certain chaleur. Il vit un sourire attendrit fleurir sur les lèvres de Rampa et se sentit rassuré. Son ami allait bien.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il quand même, encore inquiet.

\- Mieux, mais ça, c'est parce que les anges dégagent énormément de chaleur quand il le faut.

Et Aziraphale se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il tenait Rampa serrer contre lui. Il rougit et lâcha son ami, quittant le canapé aussitôt. Il se racla la gorge et s'assit dans son fauteuil en évitant le regard du démon, braqué sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il encore, à mi-voix.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est bon. Je vais bien.

\- C'est le plus important.

\- Comment… comment m'as-tu amené ici ?

\- Oh euh… tu n'aimeras pas vraiment que je te raconte. Si on parlait plutôt de la fête pour le réveillon. J'ai invité Anathème et Newton, madame Tracy et monsieur Shadwell et ils ont répondus présents. Ce sera sympathique, qu'en penses-tu ?

Rampa siffla entre ses dents.

\- Comment m'as-tu amené ici ?

L'ange se leva et fit les 100 pas, nerveux.

\- Tout d'abord… Oooh, c'est à cause de la télé tout ça. Je l'ai allumé et il y avait un reportage sur les animaux et euh… j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, même si je savais que tu n'aurais pas approuvé, mais tu dormais, alors je t'ai simplement prit avec moi, en taxi, avec tes couvertures et hop, je t'ai déposé ici.

\- Aziraphale ! râla le démon et l'ange finit par avouer, la voix à peine audible.

\- J'ai acheté un sac de transport pour petit chien.

\- Quoi ?

Les démons cligna des yeux, surprit.

\- Tu… tu m'as mis dans un sac pour chien ? Moi ?

\- Et bien, oui…

\- Tu m'as prit pour un vulgaire sac à puces ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas cela. Je voulais juste que tu n'aies pas froid et que… Enfin, si je m'étais déplacé avec toi dans mes bras, imagine les têtes des gens dans la rue ou du type du taxi ? Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Me laisser pioncer dans mon lit, dans mes couvertures et surtout, ne pas me transporter comme un de ces détestables petits chiens de salon. Je… je suis un démon !

\- Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Rampa ferma les yeux et soupira de dépit.

\- Je suppose, qu'en plus, le sac de transport que tu as acheté est en tartan ?

Aziraphale ne répondit pas, mais pas besoin, Rampa avait comprit.

\- Bien donc, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, au final ?

\- Et bien, j'ai juste besoin de toi pour m'aider à gérer tout ça. La préparation pour Noël et la fête. Si tu veux bien ?

Le démon ricana. Il se voyait pas du tout, lui, préparant Noël.

\- Pfffft, t'as de la chance que je t'aime toi !

Puis Rampa se raidit.

\- Oh…, s'étonna l'ange, les yeux et la bouche arrondis par la surprise.

Le démon se terra sous ses couvertures, rouge de honte.

\- Et bien… je crois que oui, j'ai de la chance, répondit l'ange doucement, le rose aux joues, puis il quitta l'arrière boutique, laissant Rampa seul. Il savait qu'ils leur fallait à tous deux un peu de solitude.

* * *

Aziraphale et Rampa restèrent à l'écart l'un de l'autre pendant deux jours, puis le démon sortit de l'arrière-boutique, un peu sur ses gardes. L'ange leva la tête dès qu'il perçut un léger bruit et se retourna, sans quitter sa chaise. Il regarda le démon de haut en bas plusieurs fois puis se leva pour lui faire face, retirant ses lunettes de lecture.

\- Bon, c'est quand ce réveillon de Noël ? demanda Rampa, en faisant attention à paraître le plus détaché possible.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux, très cher ? questionna l'ange, toujours un peu inquiet.

\- Ouais, maintenant ça va mieux, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre de ce réveil glacé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai juste cru que…

\- Je sais. C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Bon… tu veux un coup de main pour ta fête alors ?

Le visage de l'ange s'illumina d'un sourire radieux et il s'approcha de Rampa en le remerciant plusieurs fois.

\- C'est bon, fais-en pas des tonnes, mon ange.

\- Merci Rampa, souffla l'ange, puis il posa un baiser sur la joue du démon dont les yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et ses joues se colorèrent de rose. J'ai de la chance, vraiment, termina-t-il avec une infinie douceur dans la voix.

Il recula et regarda le démon bien en face, pile dans ses yeux jaunes de serpent.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Rampa, et je t'aime pour cela aussi.

Le démon rougit en même temps que l'ange et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Aziraphale claqua des doigts et un carton rempli de décorations de Noël apparu dans la librairie. Voilà qui allait les occuper pour un moment. Ils reparleraient d'amour plus tard, quand Noël serait passé. C'était plus sage.

* * *

**à bientôt pour d'autres OS pour le calendrier dans d'autres fandoms aussi. **

**KitsuneA**


End file.
